Recovery
by sophiewrites
Summary: How does the team cope after the effects of Captured? This is a sequel to Captured. Team Fic with SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and some Philinda


**Author's Note!: So very sorry it took so long for the sequel! I had 14 exams to go through and I'm finally finished. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The day Skye got out off prison aka FitzSimmon's lab was one of the best of her life. Even though she couldn't walk properly and still got piercing headaches, she was overjoyed with the thought of being able to spend time in her own bunk.

She began to think about Ward during her time in her makeshift hospital room. He was at her backing call, doing anything she wanted. Keeping her company when she was lonely. Playing battleships with her even though he still lost everytime. She couldn't ask for a better person than Grant Ward. He truly was her knight in shining armour. She had fallen for him, fallen hard.

* * *

Simmons had been working around the clock, tending to Skye, trying to distract herself from her terrible thoughts. Often when she wasn't busy, her mind would float back to the time in that room. When her deepest fears were revealed. She constantly stayed at Fitz's side and Fitz at hers. They were inseparable, even more than before. She knew that without Fitz, she wouldn't make it through this.

At night, when the worst dreams would appear in her mind, she would creep into Fitz's bunk and just lay there with him. He comforted her, keeping her grounded. The nightmares would disappear. The sound of Fitz's beating heart in her ears was enough for her realise that they were all okay, that they were going to be okay.

The very rare time when her nightmares weren't too bad, Jemma would find Fitz coming into her room and wrapping himself around her, crying into her back. They both would just lie there, hoping the torment would be over soon.

* * *

Agent Coulson was used to torture. Hell, Coulson had survived Project Tahiti and lived. But this was different. He wasn't familiar with feeling helpless. All he could do was stand back and watch whilst Simmons cared for Skye. He had the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness, he felt the need to protect Skye, to protect the whole of his team.

With each passing night, May and Coulson would sleep together more and more. Occassionally before they were captured, when the night torments were really bad, they would sleep beside each other, drawing courage from each other to face whatever what was in their dreams. But now, not a night passed when they went to bed together or ending up together sometime during the night.

* * *

Grant Ward found himself drawn to Skye. Like there was a thread attached to his and her hip that couldn't be broken. He spent the most time with her while she was in the lab. He would always be there, trying to make up for what he done, allowing this to happen. Not that he would tell Skye that. She would probably shout at him for being so stupid. But he couldn't help how he felt.

Every night he would sleep on the floor of the lab beside Skye's bed. He would do his best to keep her nightmares away, comfort her when she woke up crying. Somehow helping her, helped him too.

The reassuring sound of Skye's heart monitor was the only thing keeping him sane. With every beep, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He wouldn't know what he'd do without her. He tried imagine a life without Skye and it scared him. A world without Skye's beautiful smile and bubbly personality was a world that he did not want to see. He felt even more protective over her now.

* * *

Melinda May was a professional, she didn't let things over power her. But seeing the team she was so close to broken, had a way of punching her in the gut.

She would see the look on Coulson's face when he woke up from his nightmares. The horror in his eyes and the fear would pull at her heart. She never allowed herself to have romantic feelings. But with Coulson, it was different. Maybe she could treat herself, let Coulson be a bigger part of her life.

She would look around at the team. FitzSimmons even more inseparable. The dark circles under their eyes would anger her. Skye and Ward had fallen for each other, anyone could see it. But May could see through Skye's façade, her witty remarks and sarcasm was just her way of trying to forget the tormet she sees every night and every time she closed her eyes. May knew this because she used to do it too.

* * *

Once Skye figured out how to use her new crutches and was finally able to make it upstairs in them, the team decided to have a movie night.

Picking a movie that suited everyone was more of a challenge. Coulson liked the classics, the black and white movies. Fitz liked anything to do with monkeys, Planet of the Apes was his absolute favourite. May and Ward were into anything action, if it had guns, its good. Simmons and Skye liked the chick flicks, the happy and sappy movies. They all finally decided on The Fault In Our Stars.

By the end of the movie, four bowls of popcorn had been eaten and everyone was in tears, even Melinda May! Fitz was full on sobbing hugging Simmons who was also crying. Skye and Ward huddled together, holding hands, laughing through the tears at Fitz. Coulson and May weren't too bad, a few tears slipped out.

After everyone had finished crying, they all went to bed. Ward carrying Skye and her crutches to her bunk. He kissed her on her head and left to collapse into his own bed.

* * *

It was Skye's first night back in her bunk. It was her first night, trying to sleep without Ward on the ground beside her. It was her first night without Simmons' painkillers, easing her mind. She was scared. Afraid of what she was going to see in her subconscious. She slowly drifted to sleep.

She was back in the room with Ward. She felt the shooting pain in her leg. Ward was laughing at her, telling her she deserved it. Telling her she deserved to be punished after she had betrayed the team. Ward was standing above her, pointing a gun to her head, laughing at her pain. He pulled the trigger.

She woke up startled. She was drenched in sweat and shaking. Tears filled her eyes, her lips shaking. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. So she hobbled into the kitchen with the help of one crutch and her laptop under the other arm. She sat on the couch, tears still pouring down her face. She set to work, trying to hack anything that would help the team find the people that did this to them.

* * *

**Author's Note!: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Again I'm very sorry about the late update with the sequel. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
